Kima Fluff Fun
by ThistleWhistle
Summary: Just a bunch of Kid x Maka fluffy one shots! I'm pretty big on Kima so yeah... Hope you like it! XD
1. TV Time

**This will be quite a bit of one shot Kid x Maka fluff! Reviews are totally encouraged as they encourage me to write!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! sadly... All the characters are respective property of whoever owns Soul Eater. The cheesiness however is all mine! haha**

They sat on the couch, watching another movie as per their usual. Maka was sneaking quick glances at Kid when he wasn't looking and vice versa. Kid was lounged across the couch quite contently with Maka's legs draped casually over his lap, their finger tips touching slightly.

After a while Maka sat up and put her head on Kid's shoulder, snaking her arms around his shoulders. He smiled to himself as one of her hands moved to his hair, twirling small strands a little between her fingers.

A funny scene came on and Kid quite paying attention just to watch Maka giggle so sweetly like he loves. When she noticed he was watching her, she turned to face him.

"Is something wrong Kid?" She asked quietly.

"Definitely not, you are just being cute!" Kid said as he booped her nose. Maka's face turned the deepest shade of red as she giggled.

Maka ruffled Kids hair sufficiently making it unsymmetrical. Kid flipped out, rushing to the mirror to fix it. As soon as his was perfect again, he proceeded to chase Maka around the house, both of them screaming and giggling like maniacs.

 **Sorry this one is a little short... Thanks for reading, I'll have another chapter out very soon if I get a lot of positive feedback on this one.**

 **xoxo, ThistleWhistle (aka Mrs. Death the Kid)**


	2. First Snow of the Season

**This will be quite a bit of one shot Kid x Maka fluff! Reviews are totally encouraged as they encourage me to write!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! sadly... All the characters are respective property of whoever owns Soul Eater. The cheesiness however is all mine! Haha**

* * *

It was the beginning of winter, Kid and Maka were at the park. They were gently swinging while their fingers were interlaced. Maka would start swing at a slightly uneven pace causing a crazy whipping motion between them, making them both laugh uncontrollably. They occasionally swung to each other, grabbing the swing chains and holding themselves to each other for a quick peck.

They watched children play on the play scape and mothers sit on the benches, everyone was very happy. They were happy, their relationship was perfect.

Kid turn and admire Maka's symmetry before blushing deeply and looking away. And Maka would do the same, turning to kid to appreciate his jet black hair and perfectly sculpted features.

Soon, the first snow of the season started sprinkling down upon them. Kid and Maka both looked at each other simultaneously and leaned over to kiss each other lightly. The kiss started very tender and sweet then slowly but steadily grew more passionate as they both kissed deeper and more intently.

After a while, Maka pulled back ever so slightly, smiled and then pushed Kid with all her might making both of them swing around, bumping into each other.

Kid regained his balance and stood up, taking Maka's hand and helping her up as well.

"Maka, Maka, Maka. What ever shall I do about you?" Kid cooed to himself. Kid pulled the love of his life into an embrace with one hand around her waist and the other cupping her cheek tenderly. He stroked her cheekbone with her thumb and said to her, "Maka Albarn, I love you. I will say it over and over, a thousand times, for the rest of forever."

Maka giggled and pulled him down to the ground, rolling them in the snow. With wild eyes, she placed her forehead on his and said simply "And I love you even more Death the Kid." They completed that millimeter gap and locked each other in the most sweetest and passionate of kisses, one to put all other kisses to shame.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please review with any comments or scenarios you would want me to write! I just can't get enough of this adorable couple and will probably write like a hundred different one shots! This is just like a pass-time for me as I am working on my big Kima project (spoiler alert: It will have so much Fluff!). The big project is coming along VERY slowly as it has an actual plot. If any of you would like to contribute to that one or like beta read, pm me and let me know!**

 **Once again thank you so much for reading!**

 **xoxo ThistleWhistle (aka Mrs. Death the Kid)**


	3. Opening the Door

**Just another one shot Kid x Maka fluff! Reviews are totally encouraged as they encourage me to write!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! sadly... All the characters are respective property of whoever owns Soul Eater. The cheesiness however is all mine! Haha**

* * *

It was the holiday break and everyone was heading out of town to be with their families. Maka sighed to herself wondering what to do about her Papa. Spirit would probably make plans with her, then go out to a bar and forget and end up going home with some woman he just met. Thanksgiving was supposed to be celebrated around family! Not that stupid chick you pick up at a bar!

 _It's no use thinking about it anymore, don't have expectations and people can't fall short of them._ Maka told herself. Part of her knew she was right but didn't care, she wanted a father who was around. Maka didn't want stupid old Spirit for a father, especially when he drove away Mama.

Maka went back to living in her hypothetical world where her Papa was good and Mama still lived with them as she walked slowly back to the apartment she shared with Soul.

 _I wonder if Soul will go home to his family over the break…_ Maka wondered as she shoved her key into the lock and yanked the door open. She walked in cautiously because all the lights were off and fumbled for the switch before being momentarily blinded by the addition of lights.

Maka noticed that Soul still wasn't home yet, until she saw his books on the dining room table. _He must have gone back out to hang with Black*Star… I don't even want to know what they are doing…_ Maka was done trying to be social, she tried it and it failed so she was done trying. She wasn't giving up, simply no longer interested in the whole thing. It no longer had any appeal seeing as the return was only misery.

*ding*

Maka's phone rang but instead of taking it out she threw it across the room.

*ding* *ding*

 _Two more texts?! Can't you see I'm ignoring you, whoever you are?_ More text messages announced themselves with that annoying ding and the more she ignored it, the faster they came until she couldn't ignore it any longer.

Maka trudged across the room and picked up her phone. She hesitantly clicked it on and saw all the messages popping up. Death the Kid: "Hey Maka, I'm coming by." "I'm here now." "Hey open up." "You seem like you need a friend around." "You can't keep ignoring me" "Im here to help" and so on for another 20 or so messages. She then noticed a slight knocking at the door, repeating a set of 8 knocks over and over. Only one person would be obsessive enough to do that.

Maka walked up to the door.

"What do you want Kid-san?" She called through the door, leaning back wards against it and wishing she could just get this day over with.

"Maka-san, I was hoping we could just talk. You seemed really down today and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Kid called back "Just open up. You don't even have to talk to me, just let me in. I feel awkward standing alone out here."

"Go away, I didn't ask you to come here." Maka argued.

"I know, but I care about you. I came because I wanted to make sure you are alright."

Maka stood up quickly and grasped the door knob. She wanted to open it, but she wasn't sure if she should. She unlocked it and opened the door ever so slightly to find a frantic looking Kid staring at her intently.

"Kid-kun?" Maka whispered feeling her face heat up. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears and face. Her stomach twisted in knots as she awaited his reply. Maka saw Kids face flush red as well. He took a sharp breath before replying.

"Yes Maka-chan?"

Relief flooded over Maka but her face only got redder. Kid looked at her eagerly, sweeping his sweet gaze over her.

"U-uhm, Ki Kid-kun, would you like to come in?"

* * *

 **Well thanks guys for reading! I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY! I'm still investing a lot of time into the big project (pm me if you want the dets or are interested in beta reading for me?) and school and bleh. But I had my last class before the break today so I should post a few more because I have like a week off. Once again, IM SO SORRY! IM A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! So. This one was slightly longer... and may be a little harder to understand because of the honorifics but honestly I love honorifics! I even use them with my friends/family who understand them and I just love it! If you have any questions, you can pm me and ask. As always, thanks so much for reading! I'm thinking about publicly** **acknowledging reviews, what do you think? These Reviews help me so much, they keep me writing! Thank you guys so much! I love you all!**

 **xoxo**

 **ThistleWhistle (aka Mrs. Death the Kid)**


	4. Surprise Date Night

**Just another one shot Kid x Maka fluff! Reviews are totally encouraged as they encourage me to write!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! sadly... All the characters are respective property of whoever owns Soul Eater. The cheesiness however is all mine! Haha**

* * *

"Date night" Kid said as ran into Maka's apartment, not even bothering to knock.

Maka's face flushed red and she panicked, "Wait, what?! You never said anything about that! You never told me!" She whined, causing Kid to start laughing heavily.

"Exactly! It's spontaneous and exciting!" Kid announced, but what he didn't tell her is that he planned this months in advance. Kid made reservations at a fancy restaurant that came highly regarded by Miss Marie.

Kid sat down on the couch next to Maka and put an arm around her shoulder gently. She was obviously not happy about being surprised, _But that's how women work, they need days of preparation haha!_

"Maka, Maka, Maka" Kid cooed, shaking his head in mock disappointment, "My dear, you are so very cute but honestly, shake things up! You are too planned and precise!"

"But Kid! Planning things means nothing will go wrong!"

"Oh I know, I wouldn't change you if I could but I am simply suggesting that we try something new!" Kid explained. He pulled her into him and kissed her forehead lightly, keeping her in his arms for a while to appreciate the intimacy of the moment.

After a few more minutes of breathing in her sweet smell, Kid jumped up off the couch leaving Maka looking small and confused by herself on the couch.

"Okay well, the reservation is at 7:00 so that gives us about an hour. I'm ready, so that means you have to get up! Go, go!" He urged. Maka scrambled up and ran into her room. As Kid flopped back down onto the couched and turned the TV on, knowing that he had two hours to kill (the real reservation was at 8:00), Soul poked his head out of his room.

"Could you keep it down, some people are trying to sleep." Soul complained. However once he saw what was on the TV, he rushed over and sat down, staring intently at the plasma screen. "Ooh I love this episode! But I'm warning you, if you tell Maka-san, I will kill you!"

Kid laughed, "Noted!" he replied simply. After about three episodes of The Office, an hour and a half had passed and Kid needed to get them out the door!

 _What is taking so long?!_ Kid wondered. "Maka-chan! Hurry up already!" he called to her. Hopefully she wouldn't be much longer. Kid turned back to the TV but was surprised to see someone standing in the corner.

Kid stood up quickly, taking in Maka's new attire.

She was elegantly dressed in a light pink gown with her hair half down. She was perfectly symmetrical in every sense of the word. The symmetry was almost too much for him and he almost drooled. He quickly snapped out of his revelry and took her by the hand.

"Ma-Maka, you are breathtaking!" Kid stammered, struggling to spit out the words to properly describe his feelings.

Maka blushed deeply and smiled saying, "Aww, thanks Kid-kun!" squeezing his hand lightly then giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kid smiled and blushed even deeper than Maka. Her grabbed his keys and led her carefully out of the apartment and down to the waiting limo.

* * *

 **Well, Kid will have a good time tonight with his perfectly symmetrical Maka. WOW! I'm having so much fun writing these and I just love to read all of your reviews!**

 **Speaking of which... I will now publicly respond to all of your wonderful reviews!**

 **QuantumTheory said: "There can never bee too much KiMa fluff! This was adorable and I'm looking forward to your new project!" I couldn't agree more! KiMa fluff forever! Thank you sooo so so much for your positive feedback and I'm so glad you like these one shots! As soon as I have any big updates on the project, I will let you know! ;)**

 **jpangel97 said: "Soooo fluffyo please add some humor to the next one? I love it when there's humor to accompany the fluff." Okey I will definitely try! If you have any ideas for new chapters, pm me and I can try to write one for you (that goes for all of you!)!**

 **animedancer14 said: "So. Many. Feels. I love this fanfic. Even if it's a one shot. Please continue on with more." Aww XD thanks so much! I'm glad you are liking them! I will definitely continue writing them!**

 **QuantumTheory said:** **"Kid is so sweet - I'm glad Maka finally invited him in!" Yes, me too! I kinda like that one the best so far, just because of the ending!**

 **animedancer14 said: "What a sweet little chapter you cooked up. And you are not a terrible author. If I have any ideas I will let you know." Aww thanks! Your review made me want to write another chapter really fast! I love making you guys happy! And yes please! If any of you have ideas that you want to see written, please do not hesitate to let me know!**

 **Well, I hope you guys liked hearing about your reviews, I love receiving and reading them! If you guys have any ideas for more one shots, pm me and I will try to get it out really fast!**

 **xoxo ThistleWhistle (aka Mrs. Death the Kid)**


	5. Staying up Late

**Just ANOTHER one shot Kid x Maka fluff! Reviews are totally encouraged as they encourage me to write!**

 **I want to apologize for not posting for a while, some family came over unexpectedly and I just forgot to post this! Im so very sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! sadly... All the characters are respective property of whoever owns Soul Eater. The cheesiness however is all mine! Haha**

* * *

Maka was taking a walk outside to get some fresh air, the apartment was getting a little too stuffy and she needed to feel the cold air against her face. She enjoyed the soft light the moon produced and tried to avoid the harsh and unnatural light from the street lamps. She relished in the darkness and took a moment to look up at the sky, trying to spot some stars. However, due to the light pollution created by Death City, she was unsuccessful. Maka slowly took in a long breath, letting her longs fill with the icy November air when she saw two curious creatures waddle running across the street and then climbing up a nearby tree. She was slightly confused as they seemed a little too big to be cats and their tails were a little funny. Soon another one ran across the street and climbed halfway up the same tree. It paused and turned to look at something so Maka sneaked up closer to get a better look. She tiptoed carefully to make sure it didn't notice her but she stopped dead in her tracks when she finally noticed the rings on the poofy tail and the black mask on its face. It's pointy nose turned to face her and it made some strange noise. Maka realized what it was and ran home as fast as she could. Her feet pounded the pavement harder and harder to carry her faster and faster back to her apartment.

Make burst through the door and screeched to a halt in front of a half asleep Kid on the couch. She had forgotten how warm it was in the living room, her whole body was hot and tired, covered in a clamminess that she had always hated.

"KID-KUN!" She managed to heave out, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving from her eight block sprint.

Kid jumped up from his half-sleep like state and ran over to Maka, placing a hand on her back to try to calm her. She finally regained her breath a little and squealed "Raccoons!"

Kid looked very confused. "What do you mean raccoons? Maka, are you okay? What's going on?"

Maka shook her head vigourously, "No no, I'm fine! But I just saw three giant raccoons run across the street! They were HUGE! Like the biggest raccoons ever!"

"What? You aren't making any sense, are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Kid asked her, chuckling a little bit.

"What, you don't believe me? Come see for yourself!" Maka squeaked, grabbing Kid's hand and attempting to drag him out the door.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on. I believe you, entirely, but you just sound a little silly right now. I'll go look for them with you but let me put on a coat or something? It's super cold outside!" Kid said smiling and winking at her. Maka stood impatiently as Kid heaved his reaper looking coat on and went over to take her hand. Maka immediately started dragging him down the stairs and to where she had seen the massive animals.

After a while of searching in the dark and not finding anything, Kid wanted to go home. "Maka-chan, my love, it's getting late. We should probably head back home and go to bed…" He persuaded.

"No, I want to see them again! You can go, but I'm going to wait until they come down from the tree, I think we scared them." Maka pouted, slumping against the alley wall. Kid sat down next to her.

"Alright," He said, putting an arm around her "but I'm staying with you. As a shinigami, it is my duty to protect the woman I love."

Maka turned to look at him for a moment, then leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him, making him blush. Maka leaned her head on Kid's shoulder as she sat and watched, waiting for the raccoons to come out, content to wait forever as long as it meant Kid would sit with her and hold her.

* * *

 **Hehehe! I thought I might end that one a little mushy because I just love happy, sappy endings! Especially when its Kid and Maka involved *mischievous grin*! Thank you guys for reading!**

 **Now for the response to the new reviews!**

 **QuantumTheory said: "Oh, Kid! The idea that you would call anybody else too planned and precise. He's obviously crazy in love if he's willing to be wild and spontaneous for her!" Hahaha! I put that in there for a bit of humor and yes, I totally agree! He's totally crazy for her, even willing to break rules/procedure and such! What a sweet little Kid!**

 **animedancer14 said: "Well Mrs. Death The Kid I think this was a very sweet chapter. I love how Soul just is there. Haha. I love KiMa but I also love SoMa. Keep it up. Great job." Aww thanks! You guys give such great feedback that I just can't ever wait to put out another story for you guys to read! And as for SoMa, I used to be a HUGE SoMa fan when I watched the anime but the I read the Manga and that totally changed my perspective on it! I am KiMa all the way!**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for being so supportive and helpful! Please review with comments/ideas/questions, its always such a motivator for me!**

 **xoxo ThistleWhistle (aka Mrs. Death the Kid)**


End file.
